Tag Battle Team Up
by super saiyan max
Summary: Ch.6 up! Ash confesses his feelings for May as the semifinals come to a close...Advanceshipping  AAMayL Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! **

**I appreciate the feedback I got for my last story. Thanks a lot! This is my second Advanceshipping fic based on the Pokemon Advance episode "The Bicker The Better" which is one of the episodes that gave many hints at an AshxMay romance. If you haven't seen it, check out the episode guide at serebii. **

**Here ****you go! **

Narrator: Today we join our heroes still on their way to Fortree City and Ash's next gym battle. Ash and May have put aside their differences since their argument a few days ago, and decide to rest at a nearby Pokemon Center...

Ash and May just finished another plate of food while dining at local Pokemon Center on the way to Fortree City. Their traveling companions, May's little brother Max and the former Pewter City gym leader Brock were astonished at how much the pair could eat. Pikachu however, wasn't paying any mind to the trainers as the electric mouse was enjoying a bottle of his favorite condiment, ketchup.

"Jeez, haven't you guys had enough yet?" Max asked. Brock agreed.

"Yeah, shouldn't we be getting a move on to get to Fortree?"

May took a break from eating to respond, "It's always important to have a good meal when your on an extended trip, isn't that right Ash?" Ash nodded his head in between bites of chicken.

"You got that right, we can take are time anyway. I've got tons of time to get the rest of my badges to enter the Hoenn League. Can you pass the rice May?"

May passed as the bowl of rice from across the table, "Of course, here you go."

Ash smiled, "Thanks."

"First they argue like they hate each others guts, and now their best friends." Max sighed.

"Well, at least once this is over will be right back on schedule." Brock said.

Max looked skeptical, "I hope your right."

_Two Hours Later..._

Ash and co. exit the Pokemon Center and start heading towards their next destination. However they run into some familiar faces...

"Well if it isn't our two favorite lovebirds!"

The group turned around to see a young man with long green hair in a blue suit accompanied by a young girl with long blond hair and in a frilly pink dress. Everyone immediately recognized them as...

"Oscar and Andi!" Ash, May, and Max gasped in unison. Brock however screamed Andi's name with little hearts in his eyes. Oscar and Andi are a pair of tag-battlers who were deeply in love and had recently defeated a bickering Ash and May in a tag-battle.

"So how are you two?" Oscar asked, directing his question to Ash and May.

"Have you learned to embrace your love for each other?" Andi followed up.

Max looked at Ash and May and waited them to immediately deny this (Brock was too busy staring at Andi to look at his friends) or be insulted at the very idea of them being a couple but to his surprise, Ash and May looked away from each other and blushed.

"Oh, look at that Oscar they blushed!" Andi gushed.

"It seems there love his developing." Oscar observed. "Remember when we were like them Andi, so young and afraid of show our feelings for each other."

"Oscar of course, I remember like it was yesterday..." Andi said as the couple held hands and gazed into each others eyes. Ash shook his head to regain his composure when an idea crossed his mind.

"Hey forget all this love stuff!" Ash began. May felt a little insulted, would people thinking they were a couple really be that bad?

"We want a rematch!" Ash demanded. This shocked everyone, except Brock who wasn't listening.

"WHAT!?" May and Max gasped. Pikachu fell of his trainer's shoulder in shock. Ash went up to May and tried to persuade her to participate.

"C'mon May. We trust each other right?" he asked.

May hesitated, "Yeah, but..."

Ash grabbed May's hands, mirroring the way Oscar held Andi's hands, "We can beat them, as long as we work together and have faith in each other."

May was bright red from her and Ash holding hands, and found that she couldn't turn him down.

"Okay, let's do it!"

"Very well my friends but be warned, your love still has a long way to go before it can match our own!" Oscar warned.

"Oh, this will be so fun!" Andi squealed.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just start the battle!" Ash urged the couple.

"Oh no, please not again you guys!" Max begged. "Brock we've got to do something.." Max looked at the space where Brock was standing, but the former gym leader was not there. He was next to Andi on one knee while holding both her hands, hearts in his eyes.

"Sweet and beautiful Andi, it would be my honor to judge this battle once again!" Max knew that this was a lost cause.

"Why!?" Max yelled at the sky.

"Pika, pikachu..." (Today was almost a good day...) Pikachu sighed.

**That's Chapter 1! I promise the story will get better. I already have a plot laid out and plenty of shippy moments with Ash and May. Also in the next chapter I'll be writing my first pokemon battle, which will be the first of several in this story. I've never done that before but I'm going to try my best. Please review this story and tell me what you think so far.**

**'Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again!**

**Thank you for the reviews. Here's Chapter 2. The plot is going to be introduced in this chapter, as well as the pokemon tag-battle. **

**Hope everyone enjoys it! **

"The battle between the team of Ash and May and the team of Oscar and Andi will now begin." Brock announced as he stood in the middle of the field that the group chose as their battlefield. Max and Pikachu were sitting on a rock on the sidelines. Both were less than satisfied with the situation.

Brock turned to the team of Ash and May, "Please choose your pokemon."

"Hey, May should we use the same pokemon as last time?" Ash asked.

"I guess so, we are trying to prove that the last battle was a fluke." May agreed.

Ash reached into his belt and took out a Pokeball. May followed his lead.

"I choose you, Corphish!" Ash cried.

Ash tossed the ball and a small red lobster emerged, ready for battle.

"Corphish cor!" (Let's get it on!) Corphish exclaimed while clicking it's pinsirs.

"Skitty, take the stage!" May called.

A pink cat with a long tail popped out of May's Pokeball.

"Nya!" (Yay, playtime!) Skitty said happily.

It was now Oscar and Andi's turn.

Oscar went first, "Go, Nidoking!"

Followed by Andi, "It's time dear Nidoqueen!"

The two horn pokemon were released onto the battlefield. Once Nidoking saw his opponents he yawned with boredom.

"Nido nido?" (Why are we fighting the shrimp and the cat again?)

Nidoking's side comment ticked Corphish off. (_**He does have a bit of a temper**_)

"Phish corphish!" (Who are you calling a shrimp?) the water pokemon demanded.

"Nido!" (_You_ lobster boy!) Nidoking shot back.

Corpish nearly charged at Nidoking right then but Ash called for him to hold his temper.

"Save it for the fight Corphish!" Ash ordered his enraged pokemon.

Skitty meanwhile was absentmindedly scratching herself, "Nha na..." (When do we eat?)

"CORPHISH!" (WILL YOU FOCUS!) Corphish was starting to fly off the handle.

"Try to get along you two, your a team remember?' May said trying to keep the two from fighting each other.

"Looks like everything's falling apart already..." Max observed.

"Pika pi." (They aren't the best teammates.)

Brock raised his arms into the air, "Let the match begin!"

"Corphish, use Bubblebeam on Nidoking!" The lobster responded immediately, wanting to take a shot at the pokemon that mocked him. He fired bright blue bubbles at Nidoking from his pinsirs.

"Cor phish, phish!"(Take this you rhino!)

May made sure Corphish wasn't standing in front of Skitty before she called for an attack, not wanting to recreate the incident from their last battle.

"Use Blizzard on Nidoqueen Skitty!" Skitty took a deep breath and let blew a cool breeze at her opponent.

Oscar and Andi then made their first move.

"Nidoking!"

"Nidoqueen!"

"Show us the love with a beautiful jump!" the couple declared in unison.

The two horn pokemon obeyed and smashed their tails on the ground, causing them to leap over the Bubblebeam and Blizzard attacks.

"Whoa, they jumped!" Max exclaimed in astonishment.

_Perfect.' _Ash thought as he saw an opportunity for an attack.

"Quick while Nidoking's in the air Corphish, Crabhammer 'em!" Corphish jumped into the air while he prepared to strike Nidoking with his glowing pinsir.

Oscar saw Ash's plan and tried to stop him, "Counter with Dynamic Punch Nidoking!" Nidoking's fist started to glow and he swung at Corphish.

_Bam. _Both attacks connected on both pokemons skulls at full power.

Corphish was the first to hit the ground and quickly fainted.

"Corphish!" Ash yelled.

Brock raised his arm to signal the lobster's defeat, "Corphish is unable to battle!"

"Nido nid..." (Ha, I knew he was a shrimp...) Nidoking boasted before he fainted from exhaustion. Appertly the Crabhammer attack did more damage then he thought.

"Nidoking!" Oscar was shocked.

Brock signaled Nidoking's defeat, "Nidoking is also unable to battle!"

Both trainers recalled their pokemon while congratulating them on a well fought battle. May was now extremely worried. She was now on her own.

"This match is now a one-on-one battle between Andi's Nidoqueen and May's Skitty." Brock announced.

"Wow, Ash and May actually have a chance to win." Max said clearly surprised that Nidoking went down.

Ash was still confident that they would win, "It's up to you and Skitty May, you can do it!"

"Don't worry dear Andi, the power of our love will help you win this battle." Oscar told his love.

"We have power too May! Your my best friend and I have total faith in you." Ash said as he continued to encourage his teammate. May blushed at her friend's praise.

_Wow, he really believes in me.'_ May thought. _I better not screw this up.'_

"I'll do my best Ash!" she promised him with confidence.

On the sidelines, Max began to notice his sister's reactions to Ash's support and was starting to grow suspicious.

"I wonder..." Max began ponder.

"Your determination is admirable May," Andi said "I almost feel bad that I'm going to beat you."

"Quickly my Nidoqueen, use Horn Drill!" Nidoqueen grunted and began to close the distance between herself and Skitty as her horn started to glow.

"This could bad, Horn Drill's a really powerful move..." Max said with concern.

May decided to take a leap of faith, "Alright Skitty use Assist!"

"But this could be worse!" Max gasped. Skitty's Assist didn't always turn out right.

"Pi pika!" (Your not kidding!) Pikachu exclaimed.

_Oh please let this work.'_ May prayed, knowing Assist was a make or break move.

"Nya!" Skitty cried as she pointed her glowing paw at the rapidly approaching Nidoqueen. The Assist turned into...

"It's String Shot!" Max yelled.

Sure enough, Skitty's glowing paw shot out several long white threads. The attack caught Nidoqueen off-guard and the horn pokemon was completely wrapped and immobilized!

"What's this!?" Oscar and Andi cried, caught completely by surprise.

Ash was ecstatic, "May here's your chance!"

May didn't hesitate, "Skitty now use Double Slap!"

The kitty pokemon used her tail to continuously slap the face of the defenseless Nidoqueen. The horn pokemon began to feel dazed and had no way to stop Skitty's attacks. May saw that she was the verge of victory and decided to wrap things up with a direct attack instead of taking a risk with another Assist.

"Finish things up with your Tackle attack!"

Skitty launched her body at Nidoqueen knocking it down easily. Nidoqueen finally fainted from fatigue.

Brock raised his arm in Skitty's direction, "Nidoqueen is unable to battle, Skitty wins!"

"The winners of this tag battle are Ash and May!" Brock declared.

Max's jaw dropped, "I don't believe it..."

"You did it May!" Ash celebrated as he pulled May into an affectionate hug. May thoroughly enjoyed the embrace.

Andi returned the fainted Nidoqueen to her Pokeball, then she and Oscar congratulated their opponents.

"That was great match you two." Andi said.

"You two have shown us that our love still has long way to go," Oscar conceded, he then turned to Andi, "Andi, I think we need more time to learn about each other. Perhaps we should..."

"Give them the tickets? That's a wonderful idea Oscar!" Andi agreed after finishing her Oscar's sentence.

"What tickets?" Ash and May asked in unison. Brock, Max, and Pikachu joined the trainers, interested to find out what this tickets were for.

Oscar flashed a pair of tickets, "These tickets, for the annual Tag-Battle Tournament!"

"Tag-Battle Tournament?" everyone asked together.

Andi smiled, "Yes, a tournament dedicated entirely to tag-battles. A tournament that is large enough to be compared to the Pokemon League itself."

"Really!?" Ash asked, his eyes wide with excitement.

"I've heard of it!" Max piped up, "Entry tickets are had to come by since you have to register months in advance."

Oscar nodded, "Correct, but Andi and I no longer need them. Perhaps you two lovebirds and your friends can make use of them."

May was a little skeptical, "I don't know you guys."

"Did I mention that the winners receive a large trophy and a years supply of Pokeblock?" Oscar asked.

"A YEAR'S SUPPLY OF POKEBLOCK!?" May squealed loudly. She then turned to Ash.

"Ash we HAVE to enter." May begged.

Brock seemed to approve as he examined the tickets, "This town is on the way to Fortree City, and it starts next week..."

"And these big tournaments always have lots of cool things to do!" Max added starting to like the idea.

Even Pikachu jumped in, "Pikach pika!" (And there's probably lots of ketchup there!)

Ash saw that his friend were as excited about this as he was, and grabbed the tickets from Oscar's hand.

"Looks like were going to the Tag-Battle Tournament!"

**That's Chapter 2! This fic is going to keep on getting beter from here until the end. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! **

**I've been pressed on time, so I'm having this chapter take place three days after the last one. So as of now May has her Bulbasaur. I also decided to name the city where the tournament is Forest Haven City. Make sure to read the first paragraph, that way everything will make sense.**

**Alright, here it is!**

Narrator: Three days after accepting the entry tickets for the Tag-Battle Tournament from Oscar and Andi, Ash and friends have finally arrived at Forest Haven City after making their way through the Forbidden Forest. During their trip through the forest May captured a Bulbasaur, which she plans to use in the competition. While stopping at the Forest Haven Pokemon Center, Ash decides to call on an old friend...

"I can't wait to bring my Bulbasaur here to meet yours May." Ash told his friend as he went to the video-transmitter in the center. He was looking forward to bringing Bulbasaur back for a reunion.

"Yeah me too." May agreed happily. She was really enjoying the time she was spending with Ash. She still hadn't got over the fact that they held hands while in the Forbidden Forest, (They only did that because Ash was trying to get her away from some angry grass pokemon. But May didn't think too much about the details.)

"And when you guys are done here we can head for the hotel where you register for the tournament." Brock told his friends.

After a few minutes, Professor Samuel Oak appeared on the video screen. After the usual greetings Ash explained what he had in mind to the professor.

"So you'd like me to send you your Bulbasaur so you can introduce it to May's?" Oak asked.

Ash nodded, "Yeah, and I also like to use him to compete in this tournament being held in Forest Haven City."

"I see, well your in luck!" Oak informed the trainer, "Your Bulbasaur has managed to maintain the peace so well here, that I'm sure the other pokemon can get along well enough without him for a little while."

Ash was excited at the news, "Thanks Professor!"

Since Ash only had five pokemon on his team, the professor was able to send Bulbasaur without Ash having to exchange any of his pokemon. Within a few minutes a Pokeball appeared next to the video screen. Oak wished Ash good luck before hanging up. Ash grabbed the ball and tossed it into the air.

"Come on out!" Ash cried.

A short bluish-green pokemon with a bulb on its back popped out of the ball. The pokemon smiled up at his trainer, very happy to see him again.

"Bulba!" (Hey Ash!) Bulbasaur greeted happily.

"It's great to see you again Bulbasaur!"

"Pikachu!" (Welcome back!) Pikachu greeted his teammate from Ash's shoulder.

"Saur bublbasaur! (It's good to be back!) Bulbasaur said to Pikachu.

Brock and Max welcomed Bulbasaur next.

"Hey Bulbasaur, its good to see again." the breeder said.

Max introduced himself next, "Hi I'm Max, nice to meet you!" The boy was excited to meet one of Ash's other pokemon.

May was the last to approach the grass pokemon, she was holding her own Bulbasaur.

May first introduced herself, "Hi Bulbasaur, I'm May," then she set her Bulbasaur on the ground, " and I'd like you to meet my Bulbasaur."

May's Bulbasaur held out one of her vines, "Bulbasaur! (Hi! Where are you from?)

Ash's Bulbasaur shook vines with May's Bulbasaur(_**Does that sound right?**_), he seemed quite taken with her.

"Bulbasaur bulba." (I just came from Pallet Town, I was helping Professor Oak.)

May's Bulbasaur seemed very interested, and Ash's Bulbasaur began a lengthy conversation with her.

Ash and co. watched the two pokemon chat like they were old friends. It was nice to see that two pokemon could get along so well after they just met.

"Look, they're already friends." May said.

"Just like us, right May?" Ash asked.

"Yeah," May smiled. "just like us."

_Wow she looks nice when she smiles.' _ Ash thought.

Ash's thoughts were interrupted when Nurse Joy approached, carrying his Pokeballs.

"Here you go Ash, your pokemon are rested and battle ready." Joy said while handing the balls to him.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Ash said.

As always, Brock immediately hit on the nurse "Perhaps you could look at me next?"

But as always, Max dragged Brock off by his ear, "A psychiatrist needs to look at you, not Nurse Joy."

With Brock out of the way, Nurse Joy turned to May, "I'm sorry May but we need a few more minutes for your pokemon."

May was a little worried, "Nothing's wrong right?"

"Oh no," the nurse assured her, "I just had to speak to Officer Jenny for a few minutes because she's on the look out for a gang of thieves who stole some entry tickets from two trainers."

When Nurse Joy walked off Brock seemed to regain his composure and proposed an idea to Ash, "Hey, Ash while May stays here maybe we could head over to the hotel."

Ash was a little confused but agreed, "Alright, see you in a few minutes May."

"Okay, I'll bring the Bulbasaurs when I leave." May said, a little disappointed that Ash was leaving.

After Ash and Brock left the center, May was approached by her little brother.

"Enjoying talking to your _boyfriend_." Max asked with an innocent voice.

May was taken aback by Max's statement, "What are you talking about Max, Ash isn't my boyfriend."

"Maybe not but you want him to be, right?" Max pressed.

"That's not true." May insisted, but she was as red as a tomato. Max was not convinced.

"Well let's look at the evidence, you always go out of your way to spend time with him, your always blushing when he talks to you, and..." Max paused before he said, "I read it in your diary two days ago."

"YOU READ MY DIARY!?" May was furious. "I can't believe you, you, intrusive snooping little..."

But halfway into her rant, May paused.

"So than you know..."

"That I know that you love Ash Ketchum with all your heart, and want to marry him on a mountain top?" Max asked. He was making direct quotes from May's diary. "Yeah I know."

May put her fist in front of Max threateningly, "Mom's not here to protect you this time..."

Max shrugged his shoulders, "Go ahead and hit me May, but I might be tempted to tell Ash a few things."

"You wouldn't!?"

"Maybe I'll tell him how you wrote Mrs. May Ketchum over fifty times in your diary?"

"No, you can't tell please!" May begged her brother.

"Or maybe I'll bring up your ideas for names of your kids? I like Andy Ketchum..."

May was on her knees, "I'll do anything, please!"

Max smiled victoriously, "Alright, I guess I won't tell him."

"Really, you mean it?"

Max wagged his finger, "But, you have to do something for me in return."

"Okay, what is it?" May asked. He couldn't ask for much, could he?

"I spent the rest of my money at the last town we were in..."

"Yeah..." _This isn't good.' _May thought.

"So I want you to take me out for a day after the preliminaries, and buy me whatever I want!" Max announced.

May was appalled, "You want me to take you on a shopping spree!? No way!"

"That's my offer sis." Max said folding his arms.

"But your just gonna have me waste my money on candy and junk. That is so not fair!" May whined.

Max smiled mischievously, "Your right May, that isn't fair, we need a second opinion. I wonder what _Ash_ would say?"

May knew she had no choice but to comply, "Fine you've got a deal, but only for _one day_ and were even, got it?"

"Thanks sis, your the best!" Max said with excitement, before rushing out of the Pokemon Center.

May hung her head in defeat, "Man, looks like I won't be getting any new outfits for the tournament."

_Back with Ash and Brock..._

Ash and Brock were walking on the sidewalk of a busy Forest Haven street, making their way to the Forest Haven Resort.

"Okay, Ash fess up." the breeder said suddenly.

Ash was taken off guard, "What do you mean?"

"I mean why are you hiding your feeling from May?" Brock questioned, still looking straight ahead.

"What feelings, this is crazy!" Ash yelled hysterically. Ash suddenly heard the way he was carrying on, and realized he was busted.

"Okay, so I like her." Ash confessed.

"See, I knew.." Brock began.

"She's my best friend!" Ash interrupted.

'Yes, but..."

"What if she rejects me? Ash carried on, in a panicked way.

Brock was starting to get annoyed, "Would you listen for a sec..."

"I don't know what I'd do without her..."

"ASH!"

Ash stopped talking after Brock cut him off.

"Ash, if there is one thing I know about love it is the pain of rejection..." Brock began once again.

"Yeah you've shot down by how many Nurse Joys?" Ash asked, interrupting for the fifth time.

The leader felt offended, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"Ash this May thing is going to make you sick if you keep your feelings foe her bottled up."

"Brock forget it!" Ash screamed so loudly that Pikachu fell off his shoulder, "I'm not screwing up this tournament, our journey, or my friendship with May by telling her I'm in love with her, so come off it!"

Brock looked Ash directly in the eye, "Did you hear what you just said?"

Ash heard what he said. He didn't even mean to say it, but it just came out.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not talking about this anymore!" Ash yelled in frustration.

Ash turned away from his friend, and started running. Brock didn't try to stop him.

"I'll see you at the hotel." and Ash was gone, leaving Pikachu and Brock behind.

The former gym leader sighed, and Pikachu patted his leg.

"Pika pi." (He'll come around.)

**That's the chapter! So far, both Ash and May have acknowledged their feelings for each other to Brock and Max. Brock is trying to help Ash out _(Who by the way, is inexplicably upset at the situation.)_, while Max sees this as a perfect opportunity to blackmail his sister. For the next chapter, Team Rocket will enter story! (What's a good Pokemon fic without Team Rocket?)**

**I hope it was enjoyable, a lot of stuff is going to happen in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back!**

**I don't have much to say this time, except that this chapter is nearly three times longer than the ones I usually write.**

**Here's the chapter!**

Upon reaching the hotel Brock and Pikachu approach Ash, who is sitting on a bench near the hotel's garden.

"Hey guys." the trainer greeted his friends, he seemed to have mellowed out since running off.

"Sorry I got so nuts back there." Ash apologized right away, "It's just that I _really_ like May." Ash felt the urge to say "love" again, but didn't due to embarrassment.

Brock placed a sympathetic hand on his friends shoulder, "Don't worry about it."

Pikachu hopped onto his trainer's shoulder, "Pika pi." (We know you didn't mean it.)

"I'm sure she likes you too," Brock said trying to be reassuring, "but right now I'm sure you just want to focus on the competition."

"Thanks Brock, thanks Pikachu."

Just then May and Max arrived, with the two chatty Bulbasaur close behind.

Ash perked up at the sight of his two friends,(Probably mostly May), "Hey you guys!"

"Sorry that took so long." May said. "We were kinda, _busy_."

Brock glanced at the talking grass pokemon, "Looks like the Bulbasaur are having fun."

"I just wish I knew what they're talkin' about." said Max.

Ash's Bulbasaur was telling May's all about what he did at Professor Oak's in Pallet Town. May's Bulbasaur found it very interesting.

"Bulbasaur bulba." (That sounds fun. Could I come visit sometime?) May's Bulbasaur asked.

Bulbasaur was surprised at her question, "Saur bulbasaur." (Uh, if your trainer let's you then I guess so.)

Ash stood up and observed the dark sky, "Let's hurry up and go inside so we can get checked in you guys, I think it might rain soon."

_**Inside the hotel...**_

"Welcome to the Forest Haven City Resort. We hope you enjoy your stay here during the Tag-Battle competition, how may I help you?"

"We'd like to register for the tournament." said a young woman in a sugary tone.

The trio registering for the tournament just happened to be the same group of troublemakers who stole tickets from some unlucky trainers. The two human members of the group consisted of a young man with blue hair, and a young woman with long red hair. They were "cleverly" disguised in suits with dark shades. The third member was a Meowth, also wearing a suit and shades, who also looked disgruntled at the situation.

"Names please." the receptionist asked with her fingers hanging over the keyboard.

"_Jessie_bella." the woman said.

"_James_on." the man answered.

A large blue Pokemon suddenly popped out of one of "_Jeesie_bella's" pokeballs.

"Wobbuffet!" the pokemon declared.

"_Jessie_bella" was quite annoyed at this, "She was talking to us not you!"

"Remind me, why are we doing this again Jessie?" "_James_on" whispered to his teammate.

"I've told you one hundred times James," Jessie said exasporated, "If we win this tournament I can use that years supply of Pokeblock to win more Pokemon Contests!"

"_Win more?_" scoffed the Meowth. "Jess, you haven't even won _once_."

Jessie hit Meowth over the head, "Shut up you incompetent cat!"

This outburst caused the group to earn a suspicious look from the receptionist as she turned to face the soon-to-be participants.

"Well your all logged in, your preliminary matches begin tomorrow morning at nine o'clock on field C."

"Thank you." Jessie replied in a sweet voice.

As Meowth rubbed his sore head, he gazed around at the area and saw something that made him gasp loudly.

"What is it Meowth?" James asked.

"Wrap it up," Meowth said in a panicked way and pointed to Ash and the others walking inside, "IT'S THE TWERPS!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"We'd like to go up to our room, now." Jessie said, also panicking.

"Of course, the bellboy will show you up..." the recoptionist began to respond.

And in a flash, Team Rocket grabbed the bellboy, and hurried upstairs before they could be seen.

_**Back with Ash... **_

"Hello, how may I help you today?" asked the receptionist, looking a little flustered.

Brock quickly hit on her, "You can help me by allowing me to take you out for dinner sometime."

"She didn't say help yourself." Max informed the gym leader while dragging him off.

"Hi, we came to register for the tournament." Ash said.

The receptionist looked at Ash and then at May, "You two are partners correct, can I have your names please?"

"Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town."

"May Maple, and I'm from Petalburg City."

The receptionist quickly logged them into the computer, "Very good, the preliminary battles will begin tomorrow morning at eleven o'clock, and you will battle on field G."

"Cool! Thanks miss." Ash said, very excited at the prospect of battling.

"If your ready, we can take you up to your room right now if you like."

"Room?" May asked to see if she heard clearly, "You mean we share?"

"Yes, all teams share one room." the receptionist confirmed, "But the rooms are quite luxurious, so I'm sure you will enjoy your stay."

"What about us, were not part of the competition." Max piped up pointing to himself and Brock, "Where will stay?"

"We have a special guest wing on the second floor, that is where you will stay." Max raised an eybrow, but the receptionist knew what he was wondering, "Free of charge of course."

"Thanks."

"The bellboy here will carry your things."

"That would great." said May.

So Ash and co. followed the bellboy up to their rooms.

_**Upstairs...**_

The bellboy stopped at one of the doors at the top level of the hotel, "Here's your room."

When bellboy opened the door, Ash and May nearly passed out in shock.

The room was large and luxurious, but the wallpaper sported cupids with hearts, and there was one bed. The furniture was also red, and the backs of some of the chairs were shaped like hearts. The bed was also shaped like a heart, and covered with red satin sheets and rose petals.

"But it's all and look at the..." Ash was tried to find the right words.

"There's only one bed!" May gasped.

The bellboy looked confused, "Your tickets were registered for our special couple's suite."

"Couple's suite!?" the trainers said in unison.

_Oscar and Andi wanted this!'_ May realized.

Brock conveniently decided it was time for bed, "Enjoy yourselves guys, I'm going to our room."

"Yeah I'm beat too, see ya in the morning!" Max said following Brock's lead.

"Wait!" the trainers begged. But just like that, Brock, Max, and the bellboy were gone. The only ones that stayed with Ash and May were Pikachu and the two Bulbasaur.

Ash and May looked around at the couple's suite. The trainers were completely uncomfortable with the situation they were placed in. But both were secretly happy that they could spend some alone time together with the other. Ash was the first to break the silence.

"Hey, May?"

"Yeah?" May responded.

"How about we let our Pokemon out so they can relax too." Ash proposed.

'That's a great idea!" May happily said. Things wouldn't be as awkward with some other people in the room, pokemon or not.

May tossed her pokeballs in the air releasing Torchic, Beautifly, and Skitty.

Ash threw his pokeballs in the air and Grovyle, Tailow, Torkoal, and Corphish came out.

The turtle pokemon, Torkoal, immediately burst into tears, "Torkoal!" (This place is so beautiful!)

"Tailow tailow?" (Why is there so much red?) the small bird, Tailow, commented.

"Pika pika pi." (It's some human thing.) Pikachu responded.

"Grovyle, grov?" (Am I seeing double?) Grovyle asked when noticed the presence of two Bulbasaur.

"You guys, this is my Bulbasaur from Pallet Town. Say hello."

"Bulbasaur bulba." (Nice to meet everyone.) All the other pokemon returned the greeting. After a few minutes of introductions, Grovyle took a seat in one of the bright red arm chairs and crossed his arms.

"Grovyle, grovyle." (Good night.) the wood gecko bid his teammates.

Ash decided that it would be best if all the pokemon go some rest, "Grovyle has the right idea you guys, we should all get some sleep."

The other pokemon took up some space around Grovyle and prepared for sleep, May's Bulbasaur found a large pillow to sleep on and encouraged Ash's Bulbasaur to join her.

"Saur saur bulbasaur." (You can sleep next to me if you want.) she told him, beckoning to the space on the pillow next to her.

Bulbasaur didn't hesitate, "Bulba." (Okay, thanks!)

While the pokemon were working on their sleeping arrangements, Ash started searching through his pack for his sleeping bag.

"What are you doing?" May asked him, after seeing what Ash was doing.

"Well there's only one bed..." Ash began to explain

May immediately shook her head, "You are not sleeping on the floor. I need you at your best for tomorrow, and you won't get any sleep on the ground."

"W-we can uh, both use the bed." trying her best to make it not sound inappropriate.

Ash conceded (Though he really didn't try to argue), "Oh, alright."

Ash removed his hat and jacket, but left his black shirt and jeans on. He didn't want May thinking he was gonna try to do something. Both trainers slipped under the covers and tried to make themselves as comfortable as possible, without getting too close to each other.

"Ash are you sure about this?" May suddenly asked.

"What are you talking?" Ash asked surprised at what May was saying, "This was your idea!"

"No, I mean are you sure about having me as a partner?" May corrected him.

Ash was relived when his friend corrected him, he thought he had done something wrong, "Of course I want you as my partner."

May felt a tiny bit better but continued, "Well, it's just that I'm not the best battler. I'm more into contests you know? You've taught me a lot and I'm getting better, but I figured you would have wanted a partner like Brock or that girl you always talk about, Misty..."

"May you always sell yourself short." Ash laughed

May turned around in the bed to face him, giving him a questioning look.

"No one can keep me on track in a battle like you can." Ash assured the cordinator.

"Really?" May asked.

Ash nodded, "Yes, you've taught me that not to be so stubborn and that a direct attack isn't always the best idea."

Ash turned around took look at May as well, "I couldn't have asked for a better teammate."

May beamed at him, "Thank you Ash."

"No problem, now let's get some sleep."

_**A few hours later...**_

Ash awoke to the sound of thunder. It seems like it had indeed started to rain, just like he predicted. None of the pokemon stirred and Ash was about to go back to sleep when he heard...

"Ash, you awake."

Ash turned over to see May staring at him. Even though it was dark Ash could see tears swimming in her deep blue, "Yeah, you okay?"

May sniffled a little, "I-i-it's j-just that I don't like the sound of thunder."

Ash put an arm around May and moved closer so she was right next to him. May then laid her head on Ash's chest, and hugged him for comfort.

"Don't worry it'll be okay." Ash said in a soothing voice.

"T-t-thanks." May hiccuped. She was still silently crying, due to the fact that she heard more thundering noises from outside.

"Just try to get some sleep." Ash said.

May smiled through her tears, "Okay."

_**The next morning...**_

"Let's get ready so we can meet Brock and Max at field G." Ash told May as he placed his hat on his head. Ash and May had woken up this morning in each others arms. Though both of them thoroughly enjoyed it, they made no attempt to talk about it through breakfast(courtesy of Forest Haven Resort room service.), while waking up the pokemon, or when getting ready to leave. However, May stopped Ash as they were preparing to walk out the door.

"Ash, wait a second."

Ash stopped in the doorway, and wordlessly glanced at May.

"I just wanted to say thanks for last night." May said, looking into his eyes, "I was really scared and you made me feel so much better."

Ash shrugged his shoulders, "It was no big deal, what are friends for?"

May moved closer to him and placed a hand on Ash's cheek. "You were really sweet."

And then May gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Both of them blushed at May's action.

"Now let's go out there and win!" May cheered before she walked out of the room, leaving Ash in a dreamworld. He touched the cheek that May just kissed.

_Wow, she kissed me!' _Ash thought in his mind. He had never felt better in his entire life.

On the floor next to him Pikachu saw that Ash wasn't going to move anytime soon. So the electric mouse did what he does best, and shocked him. This got Ash back on track.

"Thanks Pikachu I needed that. Now let's go!"

_**At field G...**_

Ash and May were now standing on one end of a small regulation pokemon league battlefield just outside the hotel. Their opponents that were standing on the opposite end of the field were a pair of blond twin girls. Brock had already attempted to hit on them but Max put a stop to that. Brock and Max had taken a seat on a bench on the sidelines, and the judge began to explain the rules.

"Today's preliminary match will be a two on two tag battle. Each member of a team will select one Pokemon. The match is over when both pokemon on a team are unable to battle. The losing team will then be eliminated from the competition." The judge then raised his arms to signal the start of the match.

"Begin!"

The twin girls sent out the round, long eared, water pokemon Azumarril and and the tall, green, plant like pokemon Cacturne.

"Go, Pikachu!" Ash called and pointed towards the battlefield. The electric mouse jumped into the fray.

"Pikachu!" (Ready!)

May chose her pokemon next and tossed a pokeball, "Take the stage Beautifly!"

The butterfly materialized next to Pikachu, "Beautifly!" (I'm ready to help!)

The girls wasted no time in starting their attack, "Cacturne, Pin Missile!"

"Bubblebeam Azumarril!"

The pokemon fired bubbles and small spikes at Pikachu and Beautifly. Ash and May saw the perfect oppurtunity to win the match right away.

"Beautifly, knock it down with Gust."

The butterfly used its wings to blow a strong wind which knocked the Pin Missule Attack into the Bubblebeam, causing both attacks to fail.

"Now Silver Wind on both pokemon!"

Beautifly obeyed and followed up by blowing a silvery gust into her opponents. Both Azumarril and Cacturne were thrown into each other by the force of the attack. Ash saw the opportunity for his first and final move.

"Pikachu finish it with Thunder!"

"Pikachuuuuuu!" cried the mouse as it shocked his opponents, causing them to faint.

"Azumarril and Cacturne are both unable to battle. Victory goes to Ash Ketchum and May Maple!" the judge called.

Ash and May shared a victory hug, and both Brock and Max were extremely impressed by Ash and May's victory.

"Wow they're really in sync!" Brock commented.

"Yeah, it was over so fast." Max agreed. "Together, they only used three moves!"

_**At field C...**_

As Ash and May move on to their second match the disguised Team Rocket is surprisingly doing well with a unique strategy.

"Na na!" Meowth teased at an Aggoron and Tyrannitar, "You can't touch me, ya overgrown ants!"

This really ticked off the pokemon, so they both immediately tried firing Hyper Beams at the scratch cat pokemon. Meowth took shelter behind his partner, Wobbuffet.

"Here's your chance Wobbuffet!" James cheered.

As planned, the Hyper Beams were sent back at the users by way off Wobbuffet's Mirror Coat. The force of the attacks knocked out both of the gargantuans instantly.

"No way!" the opposing trainers screamed.

The judge made his ruling, "Aggoron and Tyrannitar are both unable to battle. Victory goes to _Jeesie_bella and _James_on!"

"What did you expect?" Jessie scoffed.

"Hey, I'm the one risking his tail!" Meowth growled at her.

"Wobbuffet!" the psychic pokemon agreed.

_**Back at field G...**_

During their fourth match Ash and May combined their Torkoal and Torchic's power to help take out a powerful Steelix.

"Torkoal Overheat!"

"Ember Torchic!"

The pokemon both blasted their fire attacks at the Steelix. Being part steel type, the Steelix was unable to stand up to the fire attacks and fainted due to fatigue.

"Steelix is unable to battle! Victory to Ash Ketchum and May Maple!"

"Torchic chic!" (This is fun.) Torchic cheered.

"Torkoal tor!" (I'm so happy to help.) the turtle said while sobbing.

After returning their pokemon Ash and May hugged again, this gesture had become a ritual ever since they won their first match. They pulled apart to discuss how far they've come.

"Two more wins and we're in the semifinals Ash!" May said happily

"Yeah I know!" Ash said with just as much cheerfulness. Back on the sidelines, Brock and Max were astonished at how well their friends were doing.

"I have to admit, I'm really impressed with their teamwork." Brock confessed.

"Let's just hope they can get through these next matches." Max said.

_**To field C gain...**_

Team Rocket is struggling to win their final match to enter the semifinals. The battle was now down to Jame's Cacnea and a powerful Machoke. James decided to play things a little dirty...

"Cacnea use Needle Arm!" James called. But Cacnea knew what James really wanted her to do. Cacnea slowly approached her opponent, but then suddenly pointed to the sky behind him.

"Cacnea cac!" (Look it's Ho-oh!) she fibbed.

Machoke easily fell for it and turned his back to his opponent, "Machoke?" (Where?)

And that was a fatal mistake. Cacnea used Needle Arm on the back Macchoke's head, causing him to faint on the spot. Machoke's trainer was beyond shock, and the judge made the call.

"Machoke is unable to battle! _Jessie_bella and _James_on advance to the semifinals!"

The Rockets celebrated, contiualy chanting "We actually won something!", and for the first time James allowed Cacnea to hug him.

"This is only a one time thing!" James managed to say as he screamed in pain.

_**And finally back to Ash and May...**_

"This battle will decide who will advance to the semifinals of the Forest Haven Tag-Battle Tournament!" the judge announced.

Ash and May breezed past their previous match and were now in their final preliminary battle. Their opponents were a two young boys named Alex and Jimmy.

Jimmy chose his pokemon first, "I choose Ampharos!"

A bright yellow pokemon with a long neck appeared on the battlefield. May pulled out her Pokedex,

_Ampharos, The Light Pokemon_

_Ampharos is the final evolved form of Mareep. This pokemon can produce a light so bright that it can even be seen from space._

Alex went next, "Let's go Swampert!"

A large blue pokemon materialized, strongly resembling a Mudkip. Ash took out his Pokedex as well,

_Swampert, The Mud Fish Pokemon_

_Swampert is the final evolved form of Mudkip. This pokemon has powerful vision that let's it see even in murky water._

"So it's a water type," Ash began.

"And an electric type." May finished.

The two trainers looked at each other, they both knew what pokemon they wanted to choose.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ash asked his best friend.

"I am." May answered with a grin on her face. Both trainers took out their pokeballs and tossed them into the battlefield.

"Go, Bulbasaur!" they cried in unison.

The two Bulbasaur appeared on the field, they smiled at each other since they knew they would be teammates.

"Bulba, saur?" (Let's do our best, okay?) May's Bulbasaur told her friend while winking at him.

"Bulbasaur!" (Definitely.) Ash's Bulbasaur agreed.

Max and Brock were surprised at Ash and May's choice of pokemon.

"They're BOTH using a Bulbasaur?" Max asked Brock in conusion.

"Hm, they do have a type advantage and the Bulbasaur work well together." Brock pondered.

"You guys think you can beat us with two of the same pokemon!?" Alex laughed.

"We can," Ash started.

"and we will." May finished. She and Ash were perfectly in tune with each others thoughts and now were finishing each others sentences.

Alex decided to make a move, "Hydro Pump Swampert!"

The mud fish blasted a giant wave of water from its mouth at the two Bulbasaur.

"Dodge!" Ash and May commanded at the same time. The grass pokemon dove out of the way, and Jimmy targeted Ash's Bulbasaur.

"Ampharos, use Thunder Wave on the Bulbasaur on the right!"

The light pokemon fired blue waves of electriciy at its opponent. May knew she had to have her Bulbasaur help.

"Bulbasaur, counter the Thunder Wave with your Razor Leaf!" May ordered.

May's Bulbasaur jumped in front of Ash's began to shoot leaves at the approaching Thunder Wave attack.

"Bulbasaur saur." (Thanks for the help.) the male Bulbasaur said.

"Saur." (No problem.) the female replied as she continued to use Razor Leaf.

"Ash now's your chance!" May informed him.

"Fire a Leech Seed!" Ash cried.

The male Bulbasaur fired a brown seed from its bulb, and it connected with the distracted Ampharos. The Leech Seed spread into vines and began draining Ampharos's energy!

Brock and Max were on their feet and clapping loudly after the brilliant manuever.

"Great move guys!" Max applauded.

"Now that's teamwork!" Brock cheered.

Jimmy and Alex, however, were fed up.

Alex moved fast, "Quick Swampert, Hydro Pump!"

Swampert's second Hydro Pump was a direct hit on May's defenseless Bulbasaur. She was sent flying back and landed close to where Ash and May were standing. She was soaking wet...

An evil grin spread across Jimmy's face, "Now Ampharos, use your Thunder!"

"No!" May screamed. But she couldn't stop it. Ampharos charged itself up and fired its most powerful electric attack at the vulnerable pokemon. The shock hit her full on, and the female screamed in pain. The electricity disappeared and Bulbasaur was unconcious.

The judge made his call, "May Maple's Bulbasaur is unable to battle!"

"Oh man, that Hydro Pump attack made Bulbasaur really vulnerable to electric attacks!" Max commented.

"And when you combine that with the power Thunder attack, the pain must have been unbearable!" Brock cringed.

May picked up her injured Bulbasaur, she regained consciousness but was still heavily injured. "Please be okay Bulbasaur." May said softly.

"Bulba!" (No, Bulby!) Bulbasaur cried upon seeing his fallen companion. He turned his attention to his opponennts, anger in his face.

"Saur bulbasaur!" (You'll pay for that!)

"Swamp swampert." (Your girl had that coming.) Swampert scoffed.

"Ampharos." (And what are you gonna do?) the weakened Ampharos wheezed.

"Bulbasaur!" (Just watch!) the male aid angrily, as green aura began to surround him.

"That's Overgrow..." Brock observed.

"Whoa, Bulbasaur is mad." Ash commented.

Ash then heard Brock's voice, "Ash!" the trainer turned towards the sidelines to hear him, "All of Bulbasaur's grass attacks are powered up so you need to attack right away!" Ash nodded and started to look for an opening.

_Ampharos is weakened!' _Ash realized.

"Quick, Vine Whip on Ampharos Bulbasaur!"

The grass pokemon grabbed hold of the exhausted Ampharos with his two vines, and with his extra strength, tossed him into Swampert. Ash knew it was time to finish them.

"Now Bulbasaur charge up a Solar Beam!"

To Ash's surprise, Bulbasaur had already begun charging a Solar Beam.

"Bulbasaur bulba" (This is for Bulby!) the pokemon cried before it fired the attack. The white beam of light exploded when it reached its targets causing smoke to surround the area. When the smoke cleared, both Swampert and Ampharos are lying next to each other, motionless.

"Oh no!" Alex and Jimmy gasped at the same time.

The judge raised his arm to signal the end of the match, "Ampharos and Swampert are unable to battle. The winners and now semifinalists, are Ash Ketchum and May Maple!"

Bulbasaur quickly rushed up to May, who's holding the injured "Bulby" in her arms. May, upon seeing what Bulbasaur wanted, set the female down.

"Bulba?" (Are you okay Bulby?)

"Saur bulba."(I'm fine I was just worried about you.) the female said weakly. The two proceeded to gently rub their noses together. Ash, May, Brock, and Max watched the two with interest. Completely disregarding the urge to celebrate Ash and May's victory.

"They really like each other." May gushed.

"Yeah they do." Max agreed.

"And if it wasn't for them we would never have won this." Ash said softly. He placed an arm around May's shoulders (causing her to blush), not forgetting that they were still on their way to the championship. Brock motioned for them to leave.

"Let's head back to the hotel guys."

**That's the chapter! Sorry there wasn't much on Team Rocket, I'll get more on them later but for now I was just making sure you know they're there. Our major plot developments include, Ash, May, and Team Rocket all advancing to the semifinals, (though the latter prefers to play dirty.) Ash and May seem to be developing a really close bond, as well as their two Bulbasaur. For the next chapter I'll be bringing in a few more familiar faces. **

**I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings once again!**

**Here's another lengthy chapter for you (_I hope you guys like it because it was tough to write._). I'd like to note that May's Bulbasur will now be referred to as Bulby. This will make telling them apart easier. Also, their will be a point in the story when there will be two commentators speaking during the pokemon battle. If you C:, that means Contesta is speaking. If you see J:, that means Nurse Joy is speaking, (It will make sense when you read it.) **

**Let's get started!**

Ash and co. had arrived back at the hotel after dropping off all of Ash and May's pokemon at the Pokemon Center. They decided to stop in the lobby in order to find out what kind of matches the semifials are made up of. As the group steped into the lobby, they looked up at the large video screen. They saw a photo of Ash and May next to the photos of two other teams. Above the three teams was the letter G.

"So the semfinals consist of roundrobin matches." Brock noted.

"This is just like the Silver Conference." Ash realized

May scratched her head in confusion, "Uh, so what does that mean?"

"Allow me to explain sis." Max responded. He pulled of his glasses and began cleaning them as he began to explain the rules to his sister.

"A roundrobin group is made up of three different teams. Each team will have a battle and will be awarded points depending on the results. A win is three points, a tie is one point, and a loss has no points. Once a roundrobin is completed the team with the most points will move on to the victory tournament."

Ash turned to expectantly, "Do you get it May?"

"I guess so." May said uncertainly, "But this points stuff doesn't matter if we win all our matches, right?"

Ash grinned, "Yeah, that's the spirit!"

"Looks like Ash is rubbing off on you May." Brock observed.

May blushed, "I guess he is."

Brock laughed at May's reaction and looked up at the video screen, "Actually you guys are in division G, so you don't have your first match until tomorrow."

Max smiled at that statement and turned to his sister, "That's good. So May how about we do a little_ shopping_."

"Now is as good a time as any." May sighed. She knew Max was taking this opportunity to cash in on his blackmail.

"You guys go, I'll go pick up the pokemon from the Pokemon Center." Ash told the siblings, May was relieved. She didn't want Ash finding out what was going on.

"I'll go too. Maybe I'll see Nurse Joy!" Brock said excitedly.

"If he gets too out of hand, a sharp twist of the ear does the job." Max whispered to Ash, "Preferably left."

"I'll keep that in mind." Ash chuckled as the group exited the hotel for their indivual destinations. Max waved goodbye to Brock and Ash as he and started towards the stores. May slowly followed him and took glance at Ash. The trainer gave her warm smile.

"See ya May." Ash called.

"Later." May said, returning the smile.

**_Back at the lobby..._**

Not too long after Ash and friends left the building, Team Rocket went into the lobby, and Jessie looked up at the video screen.

"So who are we battling against?" James asked.

"Just some nobodies." Jessie huffed, "We'll sweep them away with ease."

"I don't know 'bout that yous two." Mewoth warned as he glanced at some people who were glaring at them "Words out about our _strategy_."

Indeed, many trainers had found out about the Rocket's underhanded way of battling. They were given many dirty looks. A trainer even yelled something very offensive towards them, and Jessie wasn't about to take it lying down.

"YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY?" Jessie screamed at the top of her lungs. James and Meowth were forced to restrain her to keep the redhead from breaking the trainer's neck.

"Keep it down!" Meowth hissed. "If ya cause a scene the twoips will figure out we're here." James nodded in agreement.

Meowth lglanced at some of his most recent electrical burns, "And I don't need any more Thunderbolts from that Pikachu!"

"Fine." Jessie conceded, "But if I hear another person yell something at us again I'll crack their skull."

After this statement, James and Meowth decided that is was best to keep Jessie in a good mood.

"Fine with me." Meowth said waving his hands in the air.

"We're on your side." James said as he continuously nodded.

**_At the Forest Haven Ice Cream Parlor.._**

"This ice cream is awesome!" Max said with delight. He was sitting in a booth with May at the ice cream parlor, the last stop in his free shopping day with his sister. He had several bags full of toys, pokemon collectables, and new stuff to upgrade the Poke'Nav.

"It better be, because that's the last thing your getting." May grumbled as she tried to enjoy the small bowl of ice cream she bought. She had spent a considerable amount of her savings on Max, though she had to admit, he didn't use up as much of her money as she thought he would. As May tried to calculate the amount of money she had left for new outfits, a familiar voice called her name.

"May is that you?"

Max and May turned round to see a young girl with red hair, wearing a yellow vest and matching shorts. She was carrying a small blue pokemon in her arms, the siblings immediately recognized her as...

"Misty?"

"It's nice to see you guys again." the water pokemon trainer greeted them.

"It's great to see you too." Max and May said together, though May said it with far less enthusiasm.

Max saw the blue pokemon that Misty was holding, "Is that an Azurill?"

"Yeah, Tracey gave he too me when it was just an egg." Misty said, "He reminds me a lot of Togepi."

"So what are you doing here?" May asked, her tone almost bitter.

"I came to cheer on you and Ash." Misty explained, not noticing May's tone, "His mom and Professor Oak are on their way here too, as well as your parents."

Max nearly choked on his ice cream. "Mom and Dad are coming?"

Misty nodded, "Yes, the professor called them after Ash got his Bulbasaur, and they decided to come visit you."

"That's great." May said absentmindedly, Max took notice of this. Meanwhile, Misty decided to head out.

"Well I'm going to go find Ash and Brock, enjoy your ice cream." and Misty was gone. May looked down sadly at her ice cream.

_What if she's here because she likes Ash?'_ May thought solemnly. _ And what if Ash likes her too?'_

"Don't worry about her May."

May broke away from her thoughts when Max statrted talking to her. He was speaking but still giving most of his attention to his ice cream.

"I'm sure Ash doesn't like her that way." Max went on, as if he could read his sister's mind.

"Are you sure?" May asked.

"Positive, Brock says they used to fight a lot." Max pointed out in between bites.

"Wait, why are so concerned about me all of a sudden?" May asked suspiciously, "You used my feelings for Ash to blackmail me!"

"I was just taking the advantage of the situation." Max explained, "Honestly, I always thought it would be cool if you and Ash got together."

May wasn't if she be furious or happy with her brother, "You mean that?"

"Yeah!" Max said excitedly, "That way Ash could be my big brother!"

May smiled, Max had always said he'd like to have a brother in the family. It was probably one of the reasons he really wanted to travel with her and Ash.

"So if you need any help I'm here for you!" Max told his sister. May felt overwhelmed and got up from her chair and gave Max a big hug.

"Your a best little brother a girl could have!"

"Aww, cut it out May!" Max said completely embarrassed, "Everyone's staring..."

**_At the Pokemon Center..._**

"Brock what are you doing?" Ash asked the breeder. He and Brock had just received their pokemon back from Nurse Joy. Ash had let Bulby out so she could be with Bulbasaur, and the two were playing across the room. Brock was occupying one of the computers and doing some research.

"Looking up some information on your opponents, turns out there are some pretty tough trainers." Brock informed him, "Remember Jon Dickson?"

"The guy who beat Harrison and won the Silver Conference?" Ash recalled, "He's here?"

Brock nodded, "Yeah, but luckily you won't have to face him or his partner until the victory tournament."

"Well, it doesn't matter to me when we face him." Ash said confidently, "As a team, May and I are unbeatable!"

"Good to see that you haven't changed Ash Ketchum." came a familiar voice. Ash and Brock turned around to see Misty, Ash's mom Delia, and Professor Samuel Oak.

"Misty!?"

"How's my little champion?" Delia asked her son.

"Good to see you Ash and Brock." Oak said.

"_Mom!?_" Ash said in surprise. "Proffes..."

Ash was cut off however when his mother rushed up to him and embraced him tightly.

"Oh, I'm so proud of how well you've done!" Delia said happily.

"Mom please, I can't breathe!" Ash begged his mother.

The professor tried to restrain the woman, "Calm down, Delia your suffocating the poor boy."

Delia released Ash, who began gasping for air. Oak saw the nearby Bulbasaur and went to say hello.

"How are you doing Bulbasaur?" Samuel said to his pokemon assistant.

"Bulba bulbasaur!" (Hi, Proffessor!) Bulbasaur said happily while waving one of his vines.

"Bulba?" (So this is the professor you work with sweetie?) Bulby asked. Bulbasaur felt embarrassed, knowing the proffesor probably understood the "sweetie" comment.

"Well it seems the two Bulbasaur have gotten quite close." Oak observed, "You and May must be very close as well Ash."

Ash coughed loudly, while Brock and Misty grinned at him. Ash's mom however squealed loudly.

"You mean my little Ash has a _girlfriend_?" Delia asked with delight. "I _have_ to meet her!" She than began to go on a rant about "Ash growing up so fast." and "what kind of cke should he have at his wedding?".

Ash sighed knowing what his mom is like, "Professor what did you tell her that for?"

"Sorry about that." Oak apologized, "It's just that pokemon mimic their trainers feelings an emotions."

"So that means that Ash's Bulbasaur likes May's Bulbasaur because Ash really likes May." Misty interpreted.

Oak nodded, "That would be one way to put it."

Brock slapped his forehead, "I should have realized that!"

"But it can't be..." Ash was dumbfounded.

"Ash, I know you." Misty explained to her friend, "And I know love. And back when we went to the Mirage Kingdom, I could tell you loved May."

"L-l-love?" Ash stuttered. It was such a foreign word to him, but Ash remembered how he said it about May to Brock not too long ago.

"Yes love!" Brock said dramatically as he placed arm around Ash's shoulder, "You must go to her Ash! Profess your undying love for her..." Just then Nurse Joy walked by.

"Watch and learn." Brock told him as he attempted to leave, but Misty grabbed him by the ear.

"No you don't." Misty said as she dragged him off, "One lovesick person is enough."

Ash became lost in thought, he knew it was true, he knew everyone was right. Ash justed never admitted it to himself.

_Wow, _Ash thought as the what his friends said sank in._ Could I love May?_

The professor checked his watch, "Perhaps we should get checked in." Oak grabbed the arm of Ash's mom, who still well into her rant, "C'mon Delia."

Delia nodded and turned to Ash, "Alright, but don't start your wedding without me mister!"

As she and Oak left the Pokemon Center, May and Max walked in. Max was looking over his shoulder.

"Who's the old guy and the lady going on and on about weddings?" Max asked Ash when he approached him.

"That was just my mom and Professor Oak." Ash answered.

"THAT WAS PROFESSOR OAK?" Max gasped, close to fainting.

"Don't worry Max, he's coming back." Misty told the boy.

Max quickly shook his head, "W-who's worried, I'm not worried."

Ash laughed at Max's mannerisms and looked over at May, the girl smiled at him shyly.

"So how'd shopping go?" Ash asked her.

"It was great!" Max interrupted before May could answer, "I've never had so much ice cream before!"

Ash chuckled and looked at May again, "Uh, May I'm surprised."

"What do you mean?" May asked nervously.

"I mean, when you go shopping you usually buy a whole bunch of new outfits and stuff like that." Ash explained.

"Oh, that." May laughed nervously, "I was just on a _tight budget_ today."

May decided to change the subject and turned to Brock, "So did you figure out who our opponents are?"

"I did." Brock answered as he massaged his sore ear, "Your first two opponents tomorrow are Anthony and Jenny Andrews, a brother and sister team from Oldale Town."

"What pokemon do they have?" Ash asked.

Brock looked at the screen, "Let's see they have Breloom, Primeape, Poliwrath, Electrode, Vileplume, Jynx, and Camerupt."

"That's a lot of pokemon." May commented.

"Don't worry about that, a team member is only allowed to use two." Brock assured her.

Misty turned to the two competing trainers, "So what pokemon will you two use?"

"Well most of those pokemon are weak against flying attacks, so I'll start with Tailow." Ash began, "And I'll use Torkoal since some of them are vulnerable to fire type moves."

"What about you May?" Max asked his sister, "You don't have many options."

"Well I'll use Skitty since her Assist might help." May said but than scratched her head in confusion, "But who else?"

"Well you got plenty of time to figure it out." Misty told the coordinator and pointed in the direction of the door, "Right now, I think someone's here to see you."

Everyone looked in the direction Misty was pointing, there they saw a woman with bright red hair and a yellow dress and a taller, and somewhat intimidating man with a dark jacket.

"Mom, Dad!" May and Max said happily and dashed up to hug their parents.

"Hi kids." Caroline said as she tightly embraced her children..

"It's fantastic to see you." said Norman, the Petalburg Gym Leader. He turned to his kids' companions.

"Good to see you Ash." Norman acknowledged the trainer, "You as well Brock." He then saw Misty and tried to come up with a name.

"And I'm afraid we haven't met before." Norman confessed, giving up trying to remeber.

"Dad, this is Misty." Max said as he pointed to the water-type trainer. "She's the gym leader of the Cerulean City gym."

"A gym leader?" Norman was impressed, "That's remarkable for someone so young."

"Thank you sir." Misty bowed. Just than Professor Oak and Delia entered the Pokemon Center, and Delia immediately dashed up to May.

"So your May," Delia observed as she looked her over, "Ash, why didn't you tell me you had such a cute girlfriend."

"Mom!" Ash chastised his mother, and turned bright red, "May isn't my girlfriend."

Caroline looked at her daughter, "What does she mean May?"

May didn't answer and simply blushed, Delia however answered for her.

"You don't know?" Delia asked Caroline and grabbed her hand, "Oh, I _have _to show you." The two women left and Norman decided to start a conversation.

"From what I've heard so far Ash, you and May are quite the team." Norman said to Ash, "You must have taught her well."

"Thanks Norman. But May's the one who picks up on this stuff so fast." Ash replied as he smiled at his teammate. "She's much better than I was when I first became a trainer."

The group continued their discussions for several hours(_Delia and Caroline eventually rejoined them_), among the topics were how Ash and May were faring in gym battles and contests respectively, what strategies they were using during the tournament, and how they plan to win. Max also worked up the courage to talk to Professor Oak. After hearing how enthusiastic of a fan Max was, Oak told him that he was welcome to visit the lab anytime. Upon hearing the offer, Max nearly passed out again.

Norman looked up at the clock, "We should all get some sleep tomorrow's a big day."

The group headed back to the hotel and proceeded to the staircase. From there everyone bid each other goodnight.

"Goodnight sweetie," Delia told her son as she hugged him tightly, "I'll see you in the morning, and remember to change your..."

"I know Mom." Ash cut her off.

Caroline than just realized something, "May honey, where is your room?"

"Uh, well." May replied nervously, "Ash and I actually share the one upstairs."

"You share?" Norman asked, uncomfortable with the statement.

"It wasn't our idea!" Ash said while waving his hands in the air, "The tickets were reserved for the Couple's Suite..."

"Couple's Suite?" all the adults said together.

"How cute!" Delia squealed.

"Caroline I don't know," Norman told his wife, "Maybe May should stay in our room."

"N-no thanks." May shakily told her dad.

Norman turned to his daughter, "May?"

"It's just that, I like spending time with Ash." May explained. She looked on the floor as she said this to hide her blushing face. Ash turned red as well and noticed that Brock and Misty were both smiling at him.

Caroline whispered to her husband, "Don't worry Norman, I'll explain what's going on later."

Norman uneasily went along with his wife, "Alright, if that's what you want May."

**_A few hours later..._**

Ash and May were lying in the bed of their hotel room. They were closer to each other than last time, but still apart. Both were wide awake with thoughts on their minds.

Ash decided to break the silence, "May?"

The coordinator turned over to look at him.

"Do really like spending time with me?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, of course I do." May answered, wondering why he asked that, "Your probably the best friend I've ever had."

Ash felt great when May said that, "Really?"

"Really." May replied.

Ash suddenly had the urge to say what's been on his mind all night, "May, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" May looked at him strangely.

"I lo..," he started to say it, but stopped mid-sentence.

"I l-like spending time with you too." Ash finished, hating himself for not saying what he really wanted to say.

May beamed at him before getting ready to go to sleep, "Thank you Ash, that means a lot to me."

_Brock was right, I need to tell her._ Ash thought to himself. _Maybe after the match tomorrow..._

**_The next day at the stadium..._**

"Welcome folks, to the first semifinal match of the G division of the Tag Battle Tournament!"

Ash and May were standing on a field identical to the one they used in the preliminary matches. The main difference however is that they were surround by a stadium full of thousands of fans. Among those in the stands were Misty, Brock, Max, May's parents, Ash's mom and Professor Oak.

"I'm Contesta and I'll be commentating today." said Conesta from the booth in the upper part of the stands, he then introduced the commentator next to him. next to "And joining me is Forest Haven's lovely Nurse Joy!"

"It's great to be here Contesta!" said the Nurse Joy.

"Let's hear about our contestants!" boomed Contesta. The Nurse Joy began to look at a sheet of paper, and began introducing the competitors.

J: "To my left are a brother and sister team from Oldale Town Anthony and Jenny Andrews! These two are very serious Pokemon trainers and battle against each other daily to improve their skills. Their dream is to open a gym in their hometown of Oldale."

C: "Now that's what you like to see, young trainers with dreams of greatness. How about a little info on the opposing team?"

J: "Sure, to my right we have Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and May Maple from Petalburg City!"

Ash shifted uncomfortably, ever sincelast night hehad been feeling kind of strange. He glanced at May standing next to him, the coordinator smiled at him brightly, making Ash's stomach tighten.

C: "We have some real celebrities here, it seems that May Maple is the daughter of Norman, on of Hoenn's most powerful gym leaders."

J: "That's correct, May herself is a upcoming pokemon coordinator and has already earned two ribbons in the hopes of competing in the Grand Festival."

C: "We can expect a good battle from this one."

J: "Right you are but her partner, Ash Ketchum, is no stranger to the field of battle. Ash Ketchum is a very skilled pokemon trainer who has achieved best sixteen in his first league debut at the Indigo Plateau, he is the champion of the Orange League, and achieved best eight in his appearance at the Silver Conference! Currently Ash is gathering Hoenn gym badges so he may compete in the Evergrande Championship. "

C: "Now that's a lot of accomplishments for such a young trainer. Folks it looks like this battle is going to be as exciting as they come."

J: "Now let's go to the scoreboard to see which team will select their pokemon first."

On the scoreboard, pictures of all four trainers were present. A green light appeared and began to alternately blink on both sides of the scoreboard eventually, to light stopped under the pictures' of Anthony and Jenny.

J: "And the first move goes to Anthony and Jenny!"

The judge on the field turned to the slected trainers, "Trainers select your pokemon."

"Let's go for a win Primeape!" cried Anthony.

"Your time to shine Vileplume!" Jenny called.

Crestures resembuling a pig like monkey and a flower with large red petals materialized on the battlefield.

C: "Looks like Anthony and Jenny have started with a grass type and a fighting type. These look like two powerful pokemon! How will Ash and May respond?"

The judge turned to Ash and May, "Trainers select your pokemon."

"Ready?" Ash asked his partner.

"I'm ready." May said with a smile on her face.

Ash went first, "Tailow, I choose you!"

Followed by May, "Skitty, take the stage!"

The brid and kitty pokemon emerged from their pokeballs, ready to fight.

"Tailow!" (I'm ready to go!) Tailow cried.

"Nya!" (Cool, I get to play!) Skitty said happily.

J: "Ash and May have called on Tailow and Skitty! As far as pokemon type goes Ash and May have the advantage."

C: "But as we learn this line of business, you cannot rely on type advantages, we'll have to see how the match unfolds."

Back on the stands, everybody seems impressed by Ash and May's selected pokemon.

"Those were really good choices." Misty pointed out.

"Yes, indeed." Oak agreed. "With a good strategy, Ash and May should be able to win this match."

The judge raised two flags into the air to start the match, "Begin!"

Ash made the first move, "Tailow, Quick Attack on Primeape."

"Respond with Fury Swipes Primeape!" Anthony countered.

The two pokemon dashed at each other preparing to attack. Though Tailow was fast, Primeape knocked it aside with its Fury Swipes attack.

C: "And Primeape's Fury Swipes beats Tailow's Quick Attack!"

As Ash prepared for a counter attack, he got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach again.

_I must be nervous_. Ash thought to himself as he tried to focus on the battle.

While Ash and Tailow were focusing on Primeape, May was having Skitty attack Vileplume.

"Now Skitty Blizzard on Vileplume!" May ordered.

"Petal Dance Vileplume!" Jenny responded.

Skitty took and deep breath and blew out a cold breeze while Vileplume shot pink petals at the kitty. The two attcks collided and cancelled each other out.

C: "The power of those attacks are even!"

Ash decided to go for another direct attack, "Tailow, Wing Attack!"

"Tailow tailow!" (Coming right up!) Tailow said as its wings began to glow and it approached Primeape again.

Anthony saw an opening for an attack., "Primeape wait for Tailow and use Swagger!"

Primeape obeyed a blew a bright red smoke at the approaching Tailow. The bird inhalhed the smoke and became extremly agitated!

"TAILOW TAIL!" (I"LL FINISH YOU MONKEY!) Tailow screeched angrily as it tried to attack Primeape. Th monkey easily avoided all of the bird's sloppy attacks. The feeling in Ash's stomached intensified as he struggled to think of a move.

J: "A brilliant move! That Swagger has increased Tailow's power but made it extremely angry and confused."

"Ash what's wrong!?" May asked as she saw Ash wasn't making an attempt to control Tailow.

Ash's stomach tightened as May spoke to him, and he was unable to respond.

In the stands, no one could understand why Ash was suddenly having such a hard time.

"What's with Ash? He's not making a move." Max pondered.

"He seems distracted." Norman observed. Brock gasped loudly when he realized what was going on, causing everyone to look at him.

"I knew this would happen." the breeder uttered quietly, and no one understood hat he meant.

"What do you mean?" everyone asked him in unison.

On the battlefield, Anthony decided to finish his opponent off.

"Now finish Tailow with a Mega Punch!"

Primeape waited for Tailow to attack him again, jumped over the bird, and struck him with a powerful glowing fist. Tailow was exhausted from his constant attacking and fainted on contact.

Seeing his pokemon fall caused Ash to regain his senses. "No, Tailow!"

The judge raised his red flag, "Tailow is unable to battle!"

J: "What a powerful attack!"

C: "Ketchum's going to have to shake off whatever is bothering him if he plans on winning this match."

The picture of Tailow under Ash's picture on the scoreboard turned blank.

"Return, Tailow." Ash said dejectedly as he recalled his fainted pokemon.

_I'm sorry Tailow_.' thought Ash sadly. _I don't know what's going off with me.'_

May looked at her partner with concern, "Ash, you okay?"

Ash's stomach feeling got worse as May spoke to him, but he tried to ignore it, "I'll be fine."

Ash than picked his second poemon, "Torkoal, I choose you!"

The red turtle appeared on the field next to Skitty. Torkoal's picture appeared on the scoreboard.

C: "Ash's second pokemon is Torkoal!"

Anthony went for a direct attack again, "Mega Punch Primeape!"

As Primeape approached Ash made a move, "Torkoal, Iron Defense!"

"Tor!" (Okay!) Torkoal obeyed as it withdrew into its shell. Primeape struck the shell with his glowing fist, but the attack did no damage at all.

C: "And that Iron Defense withstands Primeape's powerful Mega Punch."

"Vileplume, Solar Beam." Jenny cried, hoping to break Torkoal's defense. As Vileplume started to gather energy, May saw a chance to attack.

"Skitty Assist!" ordered May, trying to aid her partner.

"Nya!" Skitty growled as she pointed a glowing paw at Vileplume. The glowing paw released...

"It's Vine Whip!" Max identified from the sidelines.

The Vine Whip attack snagged Vileplume and it was tossed into Primeape!

May waited for Ash to finish them, but looked over at him and was he was gripping his stomach again. What was wrong with him?

"Ash, now's your chance!!" May reminded him.

Suddenly Ash snapped back into reality, and saw that May set it up for him to finish their opponent's off.

"Now Torkoal Overheat attack!" Ash ordered.

Torkoal popped out of his shell and blasted a powerful fire attack at his opponents. Once the attack hit, both Primeape and Vileplume were knocked out.

The judge raised his green flag, "Primeape and Vileplume are both unable to battle!"

J: "That assist certainly lived up to its name!"

C: "Indeed it did, that Assist neutrualized Vileplume and gave Ash the opportunity to finish off both opponents."

Just like with Tailow, Primeape and Vileplume's photos lost their color on the scoreboard.

J: "Who will Anthony and Jenny choose next?"

As Anthony and Jenny prepared their pokemon, May glanced worriedly at Ash.

_What's wrong with him?_ May thought as she observed Ash's irregular breathing. _I hope he's okay, it's not like him to lose focus during a battle._

_Why is this happening? _Ash panicked in his mind. He could barely breathe as his stomach tightened again. _This didn't happen even when I entered my first competition_.

As Ash tried to figure out what was making him feel so strange, Anthony and Jenny had chosen their pokemon.

Anthony took a pokeball from his belt, "Electrode, it's your turn!"

Jenny followed her brother's lead, "Go Breloom!"

The long-necked, grass pokemon Breloom and the pokeball like Electrode appeared, totally battle ready.

Ash rushed his attack hoping to keep focus, "Torkoal, Flamethrower!"

This however was a big mistake as both Electrode and Breeloom easily dodged the attack.

"Breloom use Stun Spore!" Jenny cried.

Breloom spread a gold powder over her opponents, paralyzing them.

"Guys try to move!" May yelled, but Torkoal and Skitty were frozen in place.

"Electrode, Thunder attack!" Anthony ordered, intending to finish off the stiff pokemon.

Electrode's body began to glow and it released a powerful electric discharge, hitting Torkoal and Skitty at full power. The pokemon were unable to endure the powerful electrical attack and fainted.

"Torkoal and Skitty are unable to battle!" the judge called as he raised his red flag.

C: "What an upset!"

J: "With an amazing display of teamwork, Anthony and Jenny have eliminated Ash from this battle."

After returning their injured pokemon to their pokeballs, Ash stared at the ground ashamed of himself. He couldn't even bear to look May in the eye.

"I'm sorry May, I don't know what happened to me."

"Don't worry about it." May comforted him before giving a hug, "Your still my best friend."

At the stands, everyone is in disbelief over Ash's defeat.

"Ash is out." Misty sighed. "I can't believe it."

Brock shook his head again, "It got so bad Ash couldn't even focus on the battle properly."

"It's not over yet." Delia said.

"Yes, May can still win this for them." Caroline agreed, confident in her daughter's ability.

May held up her last pokeball, more determined than ever to win.

_I'm going to win this. _May told herself. _I'll make you proud of me Ash._

"Beautifly, your up!"

Beautifly appeared out of its pokeball with its wings sparkling upon entrance. The audience was impressed with the butterfly pokemon.

J: "It's a stunning looking Beautifly!"

C: "But can this Beautifly battle as beautify as it looks?"

Jenny believed that it couldn't and tried a direct attack, "Breloom, Tackle attack!"

"Use Silver Wind!" May ordered. The pokemon's wings began to glow and ahe flapped a silvery gust at Breloom causing it to topple over. The attack started heading towards Electrode...

But Ash was paying attention to the battle, he was admiring May. The way she handled herself in battle, how her brown hair waved in the wind...

_She's so beautiful._ Ash thought to himself. _Wait, a second... _

Anthony tried to counter the Silver Wind, "Electrode Mirror Coat!"

The waves were reflected off Electrode's Mirror Coat and were sent back up to Beautifly.

C: "The Silver Wind is being sent back to Beautifly!"

But May was prepared for that, "Beautifly, fly out of the way!"

_What Brock said was true._ Ash finally realized, as he watched the ongoing batle. _I like her so much that I can't even think straight. I can't battle, I can't breathe... _

Anthony was getting desperate, "Electrode, Magnet Rise!" the pokemon floated in the air and followed the butterfly.

J: "Electrode is using Magnet rise to catch Beautifly!"

Anthony believed he had the battle won, "Now Explosion!"

And May saw her chance, "Beautifly Gust!"

Beautilfly started flapping its wings and created a wind strong enough to push the glowing Electrode back towards its partner.

"No, Electrode stop the Explosion!" Anthony yelled, knowing what May was trying to do.

"ELECTRODE!" (I CAN"T!) the pokemon hollered as it collided with Breloom and exploded. Making both pokemon faint instantly. Anthony and Jenny looked crestfallen.

The judge raised his green flag, "Breloom and Electrode are unable to battle!"

C: "There you have it folks, the winners are Ash Ketchum and May Maple!"

J: "What a perfectly orchestrated defense, using Gust to protect Beautifly lead to the defeat of Anthony and Jenny."

Ash snapped out of his thoughts after realizing that May won, and quickly hugged her, "May you did a great job!"

"Thanks Ash, but I'd be nowhere without you." she told him sweetly.

Ash's stomach was now even tighter than it had been before, he knew what he had to do. Ash held May at arms length and looked deep into her eyes.

"May, I have to tell you something. I can't keep it inside any longer."

"What is it Ash?" May asked, still not catching on.

_This is it_. Ash thought to himself as he took a deep breath.

"I love you."

**That's the chapter! How will May react to this surprising confession? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out.**

**Later! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again!**

**Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry for the wait, this took me longer than I would have liked. But there is plenty of shippyness in this one so I'm sure you'll enjoy it. But I'll have to torture you a little longer since this chapter will be starting off by telling you what happened with Team Rocket before the start of Ash and May's match. I hope that makes sense... **

**Anyway, let's start the chapter!**

C: We're down to our last match-up in the first match of the divison F roundrobin. The pokemon remaining are _Jessie_bella's Wobbuffet and Olivia's Exeggutor.

"Exeggutor, take that blob out with Solar Beam!" Olivia ordered.

Jessie smirked since Olivia was playing right into her hands, "Counter it Wobbuffet!"

The pyschic pokemon used Mirror Coat and sent the beam back at his opponent, making short work of the grass type.

"Exeggutor is unable to battle." The judge ruled, he was about to declare victory in favor of Team Rocket, but Wobbuffet(_**Who is exhausted from battle.**_) also lost conciousness. The Rockets gasped.

The judge made the call, "Wobbuffet is also unable to battle!"

C: "Would you look at that ladies and gentleman? The power of that Solar Beam was enough to take down Wobbuffet even though it used Mirror Coat!"

James was a little fearful, knowing that Jessie wouldn't like this, "But that would mean..."

J: "Therefore that makes this match is a draw."

"WHAT!?" Jessie screamed at the top of her lungs, causing James and Mewoth to flnich, "BUT WE WERE SUPPOSED TO WIN!"

"Calm down Jess.." Meowth attempted to reason with the outraged woman.

"We still have a chance if we win this next match..." James tried to explain, but Jessie wasn't hearing any of it.

"I DONT CARE!!" she continued to screech, "YOU IDIOTS ALWAYS MESS EVRYTHING UP FOR ME!!"

As Jessie continued to rant and rave the officials decided to intervene.

C: "Please excuse the disturbance folks. Security will escort the crazy woman off of the field so we can prepare for our next match."

**A/N: Okay, so basically the Rockets ended up with a tie. Now that we know what happened earlier with them, let's find out what happened between Ash and May...**

"I love you."

May's eyes widened in shock. Did Ash just say he loved her? Did he just say he loved her in front of thousands of people, including their friends and family? Or could this be another one of those dreams she kept having and she would be waking up any second? May opened her mouth to speak, but Ash gently placed a finger on her mouth.

"May, please don't say anything I need to get this out." May fell silent and gazed into Ash's eyes as he began to pour his heart out to the girl...

"May, you are the most beautiful, fun, and cheerful girl I've ever met. I remember meeting when you were just a beginning trainer, and as we traveled together and I started teaching you what means to be trainer, I got really attached to you. Whenever you smiled or laughed, it gave me this fantastic feeling that I didn't recognize. And over the last few days, as I grew so much closer to you, I learned that the feeling I got from you is love."

_This is really happening._ May thought to herself as her eyes started to fill with tears. _He's really saying what I've been dreaming of for so long..._

Ash held May closer as he began to finish his speech, their faces only inches apart...

"I know you might not feel the same, but I love you May. I love you and I always will."

"Oh, Ash." May choked through her joyful tears, "I love you so much too!"

Ash and May pressed their lips together and they shared their first kiss. Ash's aching stomach had completely disappeared and was replaced with a feeling of euphoria as he pulled May closer, deepening their kiss. The two trainers were completely oblivious to the fact that they were being observed by a crowd of thousands, the commentators also spotlighted the display.

C: "Isn't that sweet ladies and gentleman?"

J: "In the midst of an exciting battle, young love is discovered. What a way to end today's match!"

Ash and May were still well into their kiss when their friends and family appeared on the field, but hung back.

"So it seems that the theory with the Bulbasaur was correct." Professor Oak concluded with a smile on his face.

"Ash is such a little romantic!" Delia squealed with delight. The two trainers apparently heard this and consequently broke apart. Hand in hand, the young couple approached their friends both blushing considerably.

"Hey, you guys." greeted an embarrassed Ash. "Uh, you didn't hear me did you?"

"We heard everything Romeo." Misty winked at him causing the trainer to stare at the ground, with his face bright red.

"Dad, I hope this is okay with you." May asked her father. "I know I wasn't supposed to go on my journey to find a boyfriend."

Norman stepped in front of the couple with an impassive look on his face. Though Ash felt a little nervous, May felt confident and wrapped one of her arms around Ash's torso and lightly hugged him.

"But Ash means everything to me, and I love him." May stated while lovingly gazing at the trainer.

"I love you too." Ash responeded. He couldn't believe how happy he was. Right now Ash didn't care if Norman knocked his teeth out, he and May loved each other and that was the best feeling in the world. Norman glanced at Ash, still just as impassive, no one knew what his reaction was gonna be.

"Uh, oh." said Max, beliving Ash was gonna get hurt.

"Pika pikachu." (This might be painful.) Pikachu agreed.

But to everyone's surprise Norman grinned and shook Ash's hand, "Congratulations you two."

"Y-your not mad?" May asked as a surprised Ash shook Ash's hand.

"Of course not!" Norman laughed. "Your mother explained to whole thing to me last night. We knew it was only a matter of time before this happened."

May tuned to her mother, "Mom, what is Dad talking about?"

"Delia showed me your two Bulbasaur when we arrived yesterday, and we saw how close they were." Caroline explained with a smile on her face, "And the professor did say that pokemon mimic the feelings of their trainers..."

Ash blushed, he had totally forgotten what the professor told him. The Bulbasaur reflected his and May's feelings for each other. Perhaps if Ash remembered that he would have had an easier time confessing his feelings to May last night...

"Let's go back to the hotel everyone." said Brock, interrupting Ash's thoughts. "Remember you guys won today, we should celebrate that too."

**_Back at the hotel..._**

After the initial celebration with drinks and what-not, everyone lingered around the hotel lobby. Ash and May spent all of their time together on the couch, while being observed by a few nosy adults.

"Oh Norman, don't they remind you of us when we were younger?" Caroline asked her husband as she watched her daughter enjoy her time with the boy she loved.

"A bit," Norman agreed. "But I hope Ash behaves himself with May."

"My Ash is a perfect gentlemen." Delia said confidently. "He'll treat May right."

"Hopefully this won't make those two lose focus of why they're here. They do have the rest of the tournament to worry about you know." Oak reminded the parents.

At another end of the lobby, Brock was desperately searching for a girlfriend of his own.

"Man, I wish I could find love too." the breeder sighed. But he caught a glimpse of Nurse Joy, and went after her. "Nurse Joy, I must confess something to you!"

Only to be halted by Misty and Max, grabbing his ears and dragging him off.

"Stop right there." said Max pulling the left ear.

"One confession is enough for one day." Misty added, gripping Brock's right ear.

On the couch Ash and May continued to be what some might call, "lovey-dovey."

"I'm so happy Ashy." May sighed dreamily, as she laid her head on Ash's chest. Ash raised an eyebrow at the sound of the nickname.

"Ashy?" he inquired.

"You don't mind do you?" May asked innocently looking up into his eyes. "I just thought it sounded cute."

Ash smiled, he couldn't resist the innocent look she gave him, "No, I like it."

"Your so sweet." May giggled while rubbing noses with Ash.(**A/N: Remember? The Bulbasaur did this too.**)

Ash enjoyed the moment but suddenly remembered something, "May, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" asked a confused May. "About what?"

"About how badly I battled today." Ash answered while staring t the ground. "You were the one who was worried about your battling skills. I'm your mentor, I totally fail..."

Ash was cut off by May kissing him sweetly. Ash returned the kiss as he felt the "love feeling" he described before being strengthened. May slowing broke the kiss and waited for Ash's reaction.

"Wow, what was that for?" Ash breathed, pleasantly surprised at the action.

"To get you to stop doubting yourself." May answered simply still giving him that cute innocent look.

"Well, if you kiss me like that every time I doubt myself I don't know if I want to stop." Ash joked.

"Don't worry," May responded as she moved in for another kiss, "There will be plenty more where that came from."

Just before May could fulfill her promise, a resounding "aww!" could be heard from the spying adults. This caused the two trainers to move apart from each other, their faces beet red.

"But let's wait 'till later." May told Ash, and the boy nodded in agreement.

_**Few hours later...**_

Ash, May, and their pokemon were n their hotel room preparing for bed. Bulby began to fluff the pillow she and Bulbasaur usually sleep on and waited for him to join her.

"Bulbasaur bulbasaur?" (Let's get a good night's sleep, okay sweetie?) Bulby told her fellow grass pokemon. The "sweetie" nickname that Bulby had appeared to have given Bulbasaur caused him to be the victim of some teasing by his fellow teammates.

"Bulba, bulba." (Not in front of everyone Bulby, its embarrassing.) Bulbasaur urged the female as he sat on the pillow next to her.

"Bulbasaur bulba." (But I love you, I'm just being nice to you.) Bulby informed her love, looking a little crestfallen.

Bulbasaur rubbed his noses with Bulby to cheer her up. Meanwhile, Pikachu and the other pokemon observed them with interest.

"Pikachu pika pi." (Looks like love is in the air.) Pikachu commented.

"Torkoal tor!" (Nothing is more beautiful than love!) sobbed Torkoal, the other pokemon sweatdropped.

"Beautifly beautifly." (Well, it's happening with those two too.) Beautifly pointed out as she motioned towards their trainers. Ash and May were preparing for sleep, while May got onto the heart shaped mattress without hesitation, Ash looked a little uncomfortable and remained standing.

"You ready for bed." asked May as she patted the space next to her.

Ash shifted uncomfortably, "Uh, I don't know..."

"Why not?" May reasoned with him, "We've slept in this bed together before."

Ash remained unconvinced, so May decided to play her trump card. She gave him her best puppy dog eyes. Ash almost melted, he knew he had it bad for this girl.

"I was just hoping you'd hold me, like the night of the storm." May said sweetly, she could sense that Ash was giving up.

"Yeah, and you kissed me on the cheek the next day." Ash recalled, he moved a little closer to the bed.

"See, you remember." May smiled, knowing she had won. "Don't you wanna do that again?"

Ash sighed and got into the bed, "Okay..."

The boy stepped into the bed and May pulled the covers over both of them. She moved closer to Ash wrapped her arms around him, and laid her head on his chest. Ash responded by putting an arm around her as well, resulting in the position the two were in the night of the storm.

"Well, aren't you gonna say it?" May asked suddenly.

"Say what?" Ash asked, his density kicking in.

"You know," May said playfully. "That you love me."

"You know I do."

"Yeah, but I like to hear it."

"Oh, alright." Ash conceded and looked at the girl he held in his arms, "I love you May."

"And I love you Ashy."

_**The next day at Ash and May's last semifinal match...**_

C: "What a combination! Rhydon has gone down!"

A swift Razor Leaf from Bulby followed by an Iron Tail from Pikachu took down a tough Rhydon. Ash and May were competing in their last match against the team consisting of two boys named Jack and Gregory. Despite a few doubts from their family and friends, Ash and May's romance proves to be an asset as the two trainers are able to work much more effectively as a team.

J: "Now that Jack is out of the match, Gregory is down to his last pokemon."

C: "And Ash and May still have all _four_ of their pokemon."

J: "It looks like Ash and May's last match is yesterday's news."

At the stands, everyone is amazed with Ash and May's improved preformance.

"They have improved as a team exponentially." Norman commented.

"I must say, I was quite mistaken when I said a romantic relationship could hurt their chances of winning this tournament." Oak added.

"The power of love knows no bounds!" Delia exclaimed, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"We can pull this off Houndoom!" Gregory cried as he tossed a pokeball and a dog like creature materialized on the battlefield.

C: "Gregory has chosen Houndoom as his last pokemon."

"Take a rest Pikachu, you earned it." Ash called out to his best friend. The mouse ran off of the field and returned to Ash's side.

"You too Bulbasaur." May said as she returned Bulbasur to her pokeball. The trainers then chose their second pokemon.

"Go Corphish!"

"You too Skitty!"

The lobster and kitty appeared on the battlefield. Ash and May wasted no time in starting their attack

"Skitty Assist!" May cried. The kitty pokemon pointed a glowing paw at Houndoom, and fired a Silver Wind! Though the silvery gust did not cause Houndoom to lose its balance, the dog did have to brace itself giving Ash an attack opening.

"Corphish Bubblebeam!" Corphish obeyed and shot a stream of bubbles at his opponent through his pinsirs. The water type attack was devestaing to a fire type like Houndoom and it collapsed, but it remained conscious. Gregory was desperately trying to get his pokemon to fight back.

"Houndoom, do something, anything!"

C: "Ash and May are keeping the pressure going with relentless attacks, and leaving Gregory no room for a counter attack."

"Now Skitty Tackle!" May ordered. Skitty charged the fallen Houndoom and knocked it into the air. Ash was ready to finish it.

"Finish it with Crabhammer!" Corphish jumped into the air and struck Houndoom with a powerful glowing pinsir. The fire type was sent sprawling onto the ground, and quickly fainted.

"Houndoom is unable to battle!" the judge cried. "Ash Ketchum and May Maple advance to the victory tournament!"

C: "There you go folks! Ash and May win this match without losing a single pokemon."

J: "As of today, Ash Ketchum and May Maple are now in the Tag Battle victory tournament."

The crowd cheered loudly. Ash and May recalled their pokemon and congratulated them on a hard fought battle. Afterwards they embraced each other and kissed sweetly. The victory tournament was all that remained...

_**An hour later back at the hotel...**_

Everyone was gathered in the lobby awaiting the match-ups for the victory tournament when a voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Attention all participates. Due to a team withdrawing from the semifinals, _Jessie_bella and _James_on will advance to the victory tournament."

In the back, Team Rocket quietly celebrated.

"Jess, how'd ya get them to quit?" Meowth whispered to the red haired woman.

Jessie lowered her voice so James could not hear her, "It was easy, those saps were really interested in Jame's bottle cap collection so I gave them that..."

"What are you two whispering about?" James asked, a little suspicous.

"Just celebrating Jimmy, nothing else." Meowth lied hurriedly. Just then the video screen displayed the victory tournament match-ups, and Team Rocket was paired with...

"AH!" they screamed just a little too loudly. "NO, IT'S THE TWERPS!"

_**Back with Ash's group...**_

Ash glanced around the room after he heard someone scream, but decided to forget about it as he looked up at the video screen to see his and May's opponents.

"So you two are battling _Jessie_bella and _James_on." Brock commented.

"You two should beat them easily," said Max "they only got into the victory tournament by default."

"I'm not sure it will be easy son." Norman said, causing everyone to look at him quizzically. "These two supposedly fight dirty."

Ash wasn't threatened by Norman's words, "Don't worry everybody, when May and I work together nobody can stop us." The comment earned him a kiss on the cheek from May. Ash blushed and everyone else chuckled.

_**A few hours later... **_

All of Ash and May's friends had gone up into their rooms, leaving Ash and May and a few other trainers left in the lobby.

"So now were closer than ever to the championship." Ash reflected as he sat on the lobby sofa next to May. May snuggled close to Ash and decided now was a good time to bring up something she worked out with Misty.

"Ash can I ask you something?" the girl asked shyly.

"Ask away."

"Well, Misty offered to watch our pokemon," May explained as she twiddled her thumbs, "So you want to do something tomorrow?"

"Just us?" Ash asked.

May blushed at Ash's question, "Yeah, kinda like a date."

"I'd really like that." Ash earnestly agreed, causing May to blush even more. "Uh, how about a movie? I saw a theater a couple days ago..."

"Oh, I'd love that!" May squealed happily and hugged her boyfriend, "Thanks for asking Ashy!"

As the two trainers discussed plans for their date, Team Rocket was spying on them from the back of the room..

"So the twerp and twerpette are going on a date." Jessie mused.

"This is our chance to secure our victory." added James excitedly

"And with the twerps out of the way..." Meowth began.

"Team Rocket will be one step closer to a tournament victory!" they all cried in unison.

"Wobbuffet!" the psychic pokemon agreed.

**And that's the chapter! What'd you think? It's funny, I felt all warm and fuzzy after writing this one. So, Ash and May are going out on their first date! But the Rockets are planning something to ruin their fun and take them out of the tournament. What is it? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out!**

**Later!**


End file.
